jailbreaknwnfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyria
Spheres - Evil, Darkness, Strategy. Alignment - Lawful Evil Other Aliases - The One True Queen, The Queen of Darkness Weapon of Choice - Greatsword Classes - Blackguard, Sorcerer Impurity shall be our armour Hate shall be our weapon Immortality shall be our reward If a man dedicates his life to good deeds and the welfare of others, he will die unthanked and unremembered. If he exercises his genius bringing misery and death to billions, his name will echo through the millennia for a hundred lifetimes. Infamy is always more preferable to ignominy. Stand forth, Servant. The Sword you carry has been smelted in the heat of your anger, forged upon your desire, tempered in your hate, quenched in your soul, polished with your loyalty, furnished with your bones and skin, tested in your hand, and borne in my name. You Slave, are mine, as much as the Blade... The minds of gods are not for mortals to know or to judge. Accept that Tyria has a place for all of us in her grand scheme, and be happy in the part you have to play. History: One of the oldest gods, Tyria has spent ages strategizing the hostile takeover of the world. In her first great invasion of the world, Tyria attempted to summon herself into the mortal world in order to wreck havoc and ordain the world in complete and utter darkness. Her plan worked perfectly and as the inhabitants of Lagnarium Isle fought amongst one another, her summoners in Netherwill managed to pull her into the mortal plane. For the first time in the history of the ages, Tyria had walked on the mortal realm. However, Eley and a handful of officers within her empire thwarted her takeover of the world by destroying her Phylacteries as he was about to unleash her wrath, forcing her out of the mortal realm. After the great failure of her summoning at the hands of the traitors, Tyria has returned for a second invasion. Little did Eley and the others know that the banishment would not be permanent. Newfound followers of Tyria and the current chaos within the lands have assured her a foothold in the isles once again. Tyria has also worked to form an agreement with The Destroyer in order for her to take over the world without the impediment of her chaotic followers, to no avail. Association With Other Gods: Being the original evil god, Tyria views herself superior to the newer, younger gods. In a way, she is superior to the other evil gods. Khaine and Grathor mercenaries are easily persuaded by Tyria in order to achieve corruption and darkness through warfare. Tyria usually employs half-orc minions of Grathor in her army and uses corruption from Khaine to turn warriors of good to her side. Tyria finds most annoyance with the Destroyer when it comes to plotting the takeover of the world. The Destroyer's antics for total destruction have on many occasions angered her, especially with the destruction of the Beerdwarves' Lagnarium. Tyria is also frustrated at the Destroyer's lack of cooperation toward world domination. Tyria hopes to persuade the Destroyer not to interfere with her domination of the world and in return let her minions of chaos run freely after the world has been covered in darkness. Champions: "The Earth will corrupt under the eternal shroud of darkness. The Heavens will blacken with my wrath. Ther world will be forever mine; and you will all serve the One True Queen." *Thanks to the Warhammer Lexicanum for the quotes. Category:Evil Category:Tyria Category:Factions Category:Deities